Quailthorn
Quailthorn is a small, underestimated, strong, muscular, feathery, thick, fluffy furred, handsome, dark mottled blue-gray tom with dark gray spots on his pelt, toes, underbelly, chest, tail, face, dark gray tips of fur on his ears and tail and dark gray-blue eyes flecked and rimmed with pale orange. He is roleplayed by Wild. History Quailkit was born to Bluemeadow(mother) and Wavethorn(father) with one sister, Goosekit in the middle of winter in BrookClan. He is shown to be the weaker of him and his sister. Quailkit was shown to be a good hunter as a kit, as he is now. Quailkit is made Quailpaw and his sister is made Goosepaw when they reach six moons old. His mentor is Applewing and Goosepaw's mentor is Clawedpelt. Soon after him and his sister are apprenticed, his mother and father are killed by a badger wandering in BrookClan territory, leaving him and Goosepaw devastated. When he and his sister are eight moons old Goosepaw starts to show love for her mentor and he is sad and jealous because he would be alone. Later on in the day he gets in a fight with his sister. Goosepaw says that he is just jealous because Quailpaw doesnt have anyone to love and then she runs away. He then sits by a willow tree and watches Goosepaw and Clawedpelt and he thinks that maybe he wont have anyone to love ever and that Goosepaw is right. Hazelkit then walks over to Quailpaw and comforts him by telling him that he will find someone and be just as happy as Goosepaw and Clawedpelt are. He smiles at Hazelkit and purrs thank you. When Bloomfeather enters the camp, Quailpaw stares at her and thinks that she is beautiful. He seems to have a crush on Bloomfeather. Hazelkit looks jealous and turns her head away from Applewing and Quailpaw. About a moon later, Quailpaw becomes Quailthorn and Goosepaw becomes Goosemeadow in honor of there parents, Wavethorn and Bluemeadow. Later when he takes Tallkit, Hazelkit and Wolfkit to play, he is telling a story when Wolfkit and Tallkit fall into the river. He rushes to the tom kits and gets Wolfkit out of the river but he cant find Tallkit. Wolfkit sees Tallkit and dragged him out of the river. When his sister tells him that she is expecting Clawedpelt's kits, he approves and understands that Goosemeadow loves Clawedpelt. He doesnt seem jealous anymore of his siser's love for the tom. He brings Otterkit, Antkit and Firekit to Goosemeadow and she adopts the little three tom kits. His sister gives birth to Clawedpelt's kits, Waterkit, Cherrykit and Talonkit. His adopted nephews are made apprentices and are named Antpaw, Otterpaw and Firepaw. After BrookClan falls apart, he becomes a loner with his sister and a few other cats. Personality Quailthorn is a quiet, tolerant tom. He is easily saddened as a apprentice but when he is made a warrior, he seems more energetic and upbeat than usual. Family Mother: Bluemeadow - Deceased, StarClan 'Father:' Wavethorn- Deceased, StarClan 'Sister:' Goosemeadow - Alive, Loner Adopted Nephews: Otterpaw - Alive, Residence Unknown Antpaw - Alive, Residence Unknown Firepaw - Alive, Loner 'Neices:' Waterkit - Alive, Loner Cherrypaw - Alive, StreamClan 'Nephew:' Talonpaw - Alive, StreamClan Education Mentor(s): Applewing - Alive, Residence Unknown 'Apprentice(s):' Hazelpaw - Alive, Loner Quotes None so far. Trivia *His warrior name is in honor of his father, Wavethorn. Real Life Image Category:Cats Roleplayed by Aspen Category:Tom Category:Cats of BrookClan Category:Warrior Category:Apprentice Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats roleplayed by Aspen Category:Living Character Category:Loner